happy birthday!
by purvi di's krutika
Summary: hii everyone.. again with a dareya os! for pooja di d.50) and for all the dareya lovers! plz read and review.. dil de likha hai.. plz peep inside


Hii everyone! This is especially for my pooja di ( .50)!

Di ek dareya os… hope u liked it.. and all the dareya fans plz read and review

Plz note here dareya r married

On 28 feb night

In dareya's room

Daya is working on his laptop (uff! Typical man)

When shreya came with two ice cream bowls

Shreya: daya plz ab ue kaam chodo aur mere saath ice cream khao… aapki fav

Daya: wow! Meri fav!.. lao do

Shreya (while eating the ice cream): aapko pata hai ki kal kya hai?

Daya: kal…. Ummmm… sochne do.. ha yaad aya

Shreya(excitedly): kya yaad aya!

Daya: kal to bohot hi importnt meeting mein jaana hai acp sir ke saath.. thank u soo much shreya mujhe yaad dilane ke liye

Shreya: daya kal meeting ke saath aur bhi kuch hai

Daya: ha kal to Friday hai.. plz kal mere liye fish banado wo bhi prawns… ok gud nite sweety kal mujhe jaldi jaana hai

Shreya pov's: daya mera bday bhul gaye!.. bhul ne do.. mein bhi nhi bataungi… aur agar unhe nhi pata chala to main bhi unse kabhi baat nhi karungi (shreya di itna gussa thik nhi hai*wink*)

And she went to kitchen.. washed the vessels.. and went to sleep

Next day;-

Its shreya's bday!

Shreya pov's: aaj kitna maza ayega! Im so exited!

And she went to bureau (daya sir to jaldi chale gaye na)

She open the door and wished everyone

But nobody wished her on her bday

Shreya pov (making a sad face): aaj kisiko bhi mera bday yaad nhi hai

When purvi comes: hi shreya

Shreya: hi purvi

Purvi: kaisi hai tu?

Shreya: main thik hu yaar.. menu kya hona hai

Purvi: acha chal aaj na hum shopping pe chalte hai.. waise bhi aaj koi case nhi aya hai

Shreya: nhi yaar.. mera mood nhi hai

Shreya pov: ab yehi hona tha… meri best friend ko bhi mera bday yaad nhi hai

Purvi: shreya plz chal na.. hum log tarika ko bhi lelete hai

Shreya: thik hai.. hum chalte hai

Purvi: that's like my best friend!.. chalo chalte hai

At the mall

Tarika: purvi shreya chalo na us dukan me chalte… wo dress kitna khoobsurat hai.. main wo hi lungi

Purvi: thik hai tarika.. pehle chalo to

And they went

They purchased so many things but shreya didn't purchased much things…. She was really sad

Purvi: chalo shopping to ho gai ab ice cream khayenge

Tarika: main na chocolate flavor khaungi!

Purvi: aur main butterscotch!

Purvi noticed shreya: kya hogaya shree… tum itni chup kyu ho

Shreya: kuch nhi.. vo kya hai na mera thoda sir dard kr raha hai

Suddenly purvi got a call from abhijeet sir

Purvi: kya tarika apna phne band hai kya.. jo abhijeet sir ne mujhe call kiya(teasingly)

Tarika (little blushing): nhi to… pehle le lo na phone.. phir dekhtehai

Purvi: haan abhijeet sir… tarika yehi hai

Abhi: kya tarika ji bhi hai! Are purvi main ye kehne ke liye phone kiya tha ki ek murder hua hai… to tum aur shreya malad west aao aur tarika ji ko lab mein jane ke liye bolo!.. main yahi jaunga unse milne ke liye!

Purvi: ok sir.. tarika ek case aya hai to tumhe lab jana hoga aur shreya chalo malad west chalte hai

Shreya: nhi yaar tu ja.. aur plz abhijeet sir ko bata de ki mera sir dard kar raha hai

Purvi: thik hai.. tckr

Shreya: bye purvi.. bye tarika

Both: bye

And they went to their respective places

The case is solved early

At evening (aapko pata hai na abhi tak daya sir shreya ke samne nhi gaye)

Shreya was busy in her computer when she got a call

Shreya: purvi ka call…

She picked it up: ha purvi bol

Purvi little scared: shreya.. shreya.. tu.. tu kaha hai

Shreya: main bureau mein hu…. Kyu?

Purvi: tu sawal mat kr.. daya sir ko goli lagi hai!.. tu plz jaldi aaja

Shreya too became nervous: kya! Ok.. ok main jaldi aati hu.. bas 15 min mein ayi

In 15 mins she came home

In a hurry she went home and went inside the house… it was all dark and nothing there… she got scared and started shouting

Shreya: dayaaa… daya.. kaha ho aap.. purvi! Kaha ho tum… daya (and she got hurt as she bumped into the teapoy) ahhhh

And suddenly the lights turned off and she saw everybody present there

All at once: surpriseeeee!

All: happy birthday shreyaa!

Shreya who now was super duper happy: tum sabko mera birthday yaad tha!

Daya coming from kitchen with a cake in his hand: ha.. bilkul yaad tha.. itna special din hum kaise bhul sakte hai

Shreya: thnk u vry much!

Purvi: ab thank u hi bolegi ya phir cake bhi kategi

Pankaj: haa… bohot bhuk lagi hai!

Freddy: sahi kaha pankaj.. shreya jaldi cake kato… bohot huk lagi hai

Shreya: are han sir kyu nhi

And she cut the cake

Happy birthday to u… happy birthday to u.. happy birthday.. happy birthday happy birthday to u!..

Shreya: lekin ye idea (cut by daya)

Daya: mera tha..

Shreya: Lekin kal to apne mujhe naraz kar diya tha

Daya: agar tumhe kal naraz nhi krta.. to aaj itni precious smile kaise dekhta tumhare chehre pr

shreya: thank u very much daya

nd they hug each other.. but wait: ahem.. ahem

abhi: are bhai hum bhi to hai yaha pe.. badme room me jake romance krna

and all laughed

shreya: lekin sach mein sir.. ye meri life ka best bday hai

purvi: acha shree.. ye le… ye tere liye hum sabki taraf se

shreya: ye kya hai purvi.. and she found the same dress tarika has selected.. ye to tarika ko pasand thi na.. usne lit hi

tarika: ha.. mujhe pasand to thi… but tere liye.. hum aaj tereliye shppong krne gaye the.. tujhe bina bataye and they laughed

shreya: thnk u soo much guys!

Purvi: ok shreya.. to hum sab ab chalte hai.. kal bureau mein milte hai.. bye tckr

Shreya: ok bye kal milte hai

Nd they left

Shreya: sach daya I will never forget this day… lov u soo much daya!

Daya: I luv u too shreya.. ab so jate hai.. kal bureau nhi jana hai

Nd they slept

Sooo.. kaisa tha? I hoped u liked it..

Happy bday pooja di! May all ur dreams come true.. di dil de likha hai aapke liye

And all the dareya lovers.. do tell me howz it?

Now I will take ur leave

Again happyyyy wala bday di!

Bye tckr everybody

Krutika


End file.
